Zelda Short Stories
by Kenzi333
Summary: Short stories for the games Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time. More description inside. No adult content or language, just T to be safe!
1. The Spirit of the Sword

Hey all! So ever since my surgery (I'm healing great by the way, thanks for all the get well wishes!) I've had writer's block and have had trouble with the next chapter for Hero of Hyrule, and I'm so so sorry about that. So I decided to get my creative juices flowing again by writing some Zelda short stories for Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time, since those are my favorite Zeldas. They'll be based off scenes from the games, information I got from Hyrule Historia, the comic books, and art I've come across. Some (such as the story bellow) will be crossovers of the three stories.

Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing Hero of Hyrule, just taking a short break.

I hope y'all like them! Thanks for all of your support!

* * *

**The Spirit of the Sword**

**Ocarina of Time/Skyward Sword**

Link stared at the spot the where the Sheikah boy, Sheik (Sheik. What an original name. Really, his parents must have been very creative.) had disappeared using a Deku Nut. He was still blinking his eyes from the blinding light. What a strange Sheikah...

He looked down at his new, taller and more muscular body. He still had on a Kokiri Tunic, but it was much bigger than his previous one. He'd never fit in that now, he was a lot bigger. After all, it had been seven years. He'd been trapped in the Sacred Realm for seven long years. He was an adult now, and strange enough he felt like one. Thought technically he was just a 10 year-old stuck in a 17 year-old's body, he no longer felt like the Boy-Without-A-Fairy. He felt like... well... the Hero of Time. With the fate of Hyrule on his shoulders.

Speaking of Hyrule, Link thought, what had become of it in the past few years? If Ganondorf really had claimed the Triforce of Power, then it must be in a sad shape.

And what about all of his friends? Were there any survivors? Saria, Malon, Dampé, Talon, Anju, that kind that hung around the graveyard, Ruto (if you could call that spoiled princess a friend...), Fado, the Know-It-All Brothers, heck, he was even worried about Mido...

And Zelda. Where was she? Was she okay? Had she managed to escape Ganondorf and find a safe haven? He was sick with worry for the princess.

"I can't wait to see Saria again!" Navi chirped from her perch on his shoulder. "I wonder how much she's changed..."

Link laughed. "She's a Kokiri Navi. They don't change." He winced at the topic of the Kokiri. It was now painfully obvious he wasn't one of them. He was probably Hylian. Mido had been right all along. Suddenly a wicked grin split his face.

"Why are you smiling like that? Stop it. It's creeping me out." Navi frowned.

"I just realized I'm bigger than Mido." Link said, still smiling. "A lot bigger. I could easily pick him up and throw him in the pond! That'd sure serve him right!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, he couldn't have been that bad."

"Trust me Navi, he was. You only saw a sample of it." Link replied bitterly. He shook off the thought of his childhood bully and put on a smile for his fairy partner. "All right, let's get going. The sooner we get to see Saria the better."

"Okey dokey." Navi fluttered towards the exit. "And hey, you never know, maybe your being gone for seven years has changed Mido's opinion about you."

Link highly doubted that, but began to follow after her anyway.

_Master..._

He stopped short. The voice was barely louder than a whisper, but he could make it out easily. It seemed to come from behind him, as if from the Master Sword. An image popped into his mind, triggered by the strange monotone voice. A graceful woman with blue hair and skin. Her eyes were closed, but Link knew she could see him. She reminded him of the Master Sword for some reason... because she _was_ the Master Sword... he'd missed his former companion...

Fi...

Navi turned back to see what was taking her partner so long. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

Link snapped out of it at the sound of her voice. The image was already fading, the voice simply made up in his mind. He was forgetting. "Um, no, I'm... I'm fine. Did you say something a second ago?"

She frowned with concern. "No, I didn't. Link, Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He smiled to reassure her. "Just thought I heard something. Must've just been my imagination, my nerves are too frayed."

Navi smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, mine are too. Now come on, off to Kokiri Forest! Home, here we come!"

But as the Hero of Time and his fairy partner stepped out into the bleak remnants of Hyrule Castle Town, the Master Sword on his back glowed with a warm blue light. Her consciousness stirred at the presence of the reincarnation of her former Master. She smiled in her eternal sleep. Her wish to meet him again had come true. Once again she felt that emotion... what the humans call... happiness...


	2. The Secret of Zelda

Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! So this one is just about Zelda's point of view while being Sheik. May not be all that interesting to some, but I've always wanted to see some of her experience as Sheik in OoT, so I wrote it myself :). Hope you like it! Thanks!

* * *

**The Secret of Zelda  
**

**Ocarina of Time**

Zelda kneeled in front of the man who killed her father and destroyed Hyrule as she knew it and told him of Link's success in the Water Temple. Behind the scarf that hid most of her (or rather his) face she smiled. She was proud of Link. He had already awakened three of the five sages. Hyrule was so close to being saved.

"So, both Dark Link and Morpha have failed?" Ganondorf asked, gazing out the window behind Zelda.

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf." Zelda said in the deep monotone of the Sheikah in which was imitating. She had gotten quite good at being expressionless over the years, as well as passing herself off as an 18-year-old male Sheikah. Her disguise fooled everyone.

After she and Impa had escaped Ganondorf seven years ago Impa had begun thinking of ways to hide the young princess from the Gerudo King. Eventually, she came up with the perfect disguise. Using the magic of the Great Fairies she was able to transform Zelda into Sheik, a young male Sheikah. At first the transition of genders was hard for her, but she slowly adjusted to it. She wore the blue and white uniform of the Sheikah and perfectly imitated their secretive mannerisms. And physically she couldn't be recognized; with tan skin, blood-red eyes, sandy blonde hair, and masculine features, as Sheik she was perfectly safe. And that had been what gave her the idea to pretend to be a spy for Ganondorf. Sheik could win the trust of Ganondorf and become part of his inner circle. What better way to find out about his plans? Impa had strongly disagreed at first, but the more Zelda persuaded her the more she came to realize it really was a good idea. So Sheik became a rebellious and resentful Sheikah, a committed follow of Ganondorf. And, ironically enough, assigned to the task of tracking down Princess Zelda and leading Link into Ganondorf's traps. It was perfect.

Ganondorf made a frustrated sound. "That boy is impossible. Every opponent I've thrown at him so far he has defeated! And yet he is only a mere boy, how is it possible that he is still alive?" He paused suddenly as a smirk split his face. "But not for long. He needs to overcome the Shadow Temple next, the ReDeads will take care of him, not to mention the Dead Hand and Bongo Bongo."

Zelda shivered at the mention of ReDeads. Of all the monsters in Hyrule she feared them the most, perhaps because of the fact that Castle Town had become overrun with them. She didn't envy Link for having to face those vile creatures. But then something he said registered with her.

"The Shadow Temple, Lord?" She asked carefully. "But, Bongo Bongo is still trapped inside the well. There's no real danger in the temple."

Ganondorf chuckled darkly. "For now. But he is extremely close to breaking free of his prison. And when he does, he will take his place in the Shadow Temple. With luck, he will kill both the boy and the Sage of Shadow."

Fear clutched Zelda's heart at the thought of Link and Impa dead, but she didn't let it show.

"And the boy is on his way to the Shadow Temple right this minute?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied.

"Good. Get to Kakariko before him. When you arrive, Bongo Bongo should begin breaking the chains that binds him. When he does, lead the hero to the temple. Keep watch on him."

"As you wish."

"Thank you, Sheik. You've done an exceptional job, as always." He waved his hands in dismissal.

Zelda got to her feet and bowed quickly. As she turned to leave, Ganondorf's deep voice stopped her.

"Sheik,"

She turned to face him. "Yes, Lord?"

"Have you found any trace of the princess yet?"

She bit her lip. She was running out of excuses and she knew it. It wouldn't be long before Ganondorf would begin to get suspicious of her excuses. But she didn't have time to come up with some elaborate "I caught her but she got away" story, so she said, "No, not yet. I've searched every inch of Hyrule and haven't been able to find a trace of her. But I'm getting close, I know it."

Ganondorf nodded. His usual response. "Go, follow him and keep me informed."

Zelda bowed once again and walked out the door. She made sure she was far out of Ganondorf's prying eyes and ears before pulling out her harp. She played the Serenade of Water softly, and dissolved into shimmering blue particles, disappearing out a nearby window.

xXx

Seconds later she stood shoulder-high in the warm water of Lake Hylia. She let out an annoyed grunt and dragged herself toward the shore. Was it really necessary for her to have landed in the lake? She couldn't have been dropped off on the bank?

She trudged up the hill, shivering in the cool night air. Perfect, now she was soaking. All she wanted was to make a quick stop at the Lakeside Laboratory for some potions (she knew for a fact Link would be in dire need of them when done with the Shadow Temple, and she could always use a few. Normally she would just go to the potion shop in Kakariko, but since Kakariko was going to be under attack by Bongo Bongo within the next day or so, the laboratory was the next best place.), lounge around the lake for a few hours while her harp recharged and then warp over to the Shadow Temple to wait for him. She wasn't particularly fond of doing it all while wet.

Suddenly she became aware of a strange noise behind her. And it was coming closer. She whipped out her dagger and whirled around, coming face-to-face with a Stalchild. She blinked in surprise, then silently chastised herself. She had forgotten. Recently there had been reports of Stalchildren popping up around Lake Hylia. Most likely due to their curiosity about Link messing around in the Water Temple. She should have waited until morning to warp. Now the harp's warping power was drained for the next few hours and she was trapped.

Were the goddesses punishing her for some reason? Had she done something wrong lately?

She groaned and broke into a sprint, only to run head first into another Stalchild. There was at least fifteen Stalchildren surrounding her. Perfect. Just perfect. Even with the impressive fighting skills she gained from being Sheik it would take her awhile to defeat all of them. And after that, more would take their place. She would be here all night fighting them!

Unless...

She glanced at the laboratory. She could always just hide in there. She could make her purchases and ask the scientist if she could stay there until her harp recharged. He wouldn't mind. Sure she'd have to listen to Dr. Mizumi drone about the "wondrous mysteries" of lake water, but anything was better than spending the night battling a few dozen Stalchildren. And it would give the harp plenty of charging time. She made a mad dash toward the laboratory, the Stalchildren hot on her heels. When she got inside she bolted the door and breathed a deep sigh of relief. She was safe.

She scanned the room, expecting to see the Lake Scientist involved in some odd task involving lake water. But the he was nowhere to be seen in the relatively tiny room.

"Dr. Mizumi?" She called out. "It's me, Sheik. I've come to buy some potions. And if you would be so kind as to let me stay here for a little while I'd really appreciate it. The Stalchildren have come out." No answer.

"Mizumi? Hello?" She walked across the laboratory, eying the potions. Strange. Dr. Mizumi rarely ever left the laboratory.

She shrugged, deciding she didn't really care, and walked over to the potions she wanted. She took them off the shelves and left the rupees needed to buy them on the counter. Mizumi wouldn't mind, as long as he got his money. She stuffed them in her pouch and went over to sit next to the pool. This wasn't too bad, sitting here all alone. She personally preferred it over Mizumi's near constant monologue. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, reveling at the thought of seeing Link again. She had worried herself sick about him over the seven years he had been in the Sacred Realm, dreaming about the day when she would see him again. And when she had seen him in the Temple of Time, he was no longer the small, awkward boy from the forest she remembered from her childhood. He was a grown man, the confident savior of her kingdom. He had looked so mature. She barely recognized him. Then again, she had changed drastically over the years as well.

It hurt her to lie to him about her identity. She could tell he was just as worried about her as she had been about him. Whenever they met, he would eagerly ask her about Zelda's whereabouts. She knew he had suspicions about her knowing where Zelda was hiding. But he didn't know that she _was_ Zelda, and she couldn't very well tell him that. So she told him the same lies she told Ganondorf. But unlike Ganondorf, Link never believed a word she said.

Lost in thought, she failed to notice the bubbles coming closer toward her from the pool. Until it was too late. Just as she became aware of them, something blue jumped out of the water and tackled her. She grunted in surprise but reacted instantly, lashing out at her opponent with her metal tipped boot. The blur of blue yelped in a strangely familiar voice and scrambled off her. She huffed in annoyance and brought out her dagger, ready to slash whoever it was to shreds when a bright blue fairy fluttered over her head saying, "Told you it wasn't a good plan, dummy. You should have listened to me! I'm here to help you know!"

"Oh, shut up, Navi." Zelda blinked. Was that... no, it couldn't be. He was already on his way to Kakariko.

But when she took a good look at the figure who attacked her, she realized it was him. Just in a different tunic, the Zora Tunic if her memory served her right. He was soaked from head to toe, his blonde hair plastered to his face and a few shades darker than normal. His handsome face was set in an annoyed glare directed at his fairy partner.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm your fairy partner!" Navi said indignantly, her face just as annoyed as Link's.

"Just because you're my fairy partner doesn't mean I can't tell you to shut up."

"It's not nice though!"

"Well you calling me a dummy wasn't nice either!"

"It wasn't very nice that you just tackled me." Zelda said loudly.

Link and Navi paused their argument to stare at her.

"Sheik?" They said in shocked unison. "What the heck are you doing here?" Link asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Zelda countered. "I thought you were on your way to Kakariko Village."

"I was," said Link. "But the Stalchildren came out and I didn't want to have to deal with them. Dr. Mizumi headed off to Zora's Domain the minute it thawed out because he wanted to buy some of those nasty Eyeball Frogs, so I decided to just hang out here till they leave. Now you need to answer my question. Why are you here? I never see you unless you're teaching me warping songs. Honestly I've begun to think you're just a figment of my imagination."

A small smile made its way onto Zelda's lips. "No Hero, I'm just as real as you are. I was on my way to meet you at the Shadow Temple and decided to get some potions from Dr. Mizumi, since you always seem to be in need of them. But I forgot about the Stalchildren, so I just decided to wait in here until my harp recharged."

"Why didn't you just go to the potion shop in Kakariko? It would have saved you time and there are no Stalchildren." Navi asked in her melodic little voice.

Zelda bit her lip. Link didn't know about Bongo Bongo escaping from the well. She would just have to lie, as much as she hated doing that to him. She shrugged. "I was already here on other business, so I just decided to buy them here."

Link raised his eyebrow but said nothing. He knew she was lying.

"What business?" Navi asked.

She frowned. Stupid, nosey little fairy. "I heard that the Scarecrow Brothers were causing trouble."

Link laughed. She loved his laugh. "Oh come on, they aren't that bad. They help me out all the time."

Zelda raised her eyebrow. "Really? It's rare for them to do favors."

"Before I pulled out the Master Sword I played a song for Bonooru, and he promised to remember it. When I came back here a few weeks ago he told me Pierre was traveling across Hyrule and would help me when I played that song for him. So far he has. I have to admit, I'm surprised I actually remembered the song after all these years, since I made it up on the spot."

Zelda winced. Link spoke of his years in the Sacred Realm so casually, as if it were nothing than a small bump in the road. But he spent his childhood there, seven years of sleep. When he woke, he had grown into an adult. And it was Zelda's fault. She was the one who got him into this. She was the one who had made him find the Spiritual Stones. She was the one who had thrown him the Ocarina of Time. She had practically stolen his childhood.

"Um, Sheik?" Link asked tentatively.

His voice brought Zelda back to the present. She realized he had asked her a question. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Have you heard anything from Zelda lately?"

Zelda had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Why was he so persistent? It was getting annoying, having to lie to him every time he asked. "I've already told you Hero, I don't know where she is, nor has she contacted me lately. Why do you think I'm in constant contact with her?"

"Because you're Sheik," Link said as if it should be obvious. "You're the weird Sheikah who knows every little secret in Hyrule. You must know where she is."

"Link I-"

"Please Sheik." His tone took Zelda aback. He sounded so worried. About her. "I've been going crazy the past few months, I need to know that she's okay."

Zelda sighed in defeat. She needed to tell him something. He'd gone through so much in the past few months, he deserved to at least know she was alright...

"Link," She said softly, carefully. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you where she is, but I can assure you she's safe. No harm will come to her where she is."

A little of the worry lifted off Link's face. "Thank you."

Her harp grew warm against her back, telling her it was recharged. She blinked in surprise. That had been a whole lot faster than she expected. It was time to go.

She stood and brushed her Sheikah suit off. "It was nice talking to you Hero. I'm sure we will be meeting again soon."

"Wait, wait, you're leaving again?" Link scrambled up off the floor. "Can't you tell me anything else? Can I contact her?"

"No."

"Well can you tell her I said... hello, then? Please?"

She paused. "Yes, I can." She took the harp from off her back.

"You know I thought we were having a good bonding moment there." He gave her a crooked smile. "You're always so distant and mysterious. For a second you seemed like a real person. Like we were just two friends talking."

Zelda smiled in return. "I consider us friends, don't you? I save you and help you awaken the Sages, in return you and your fairy annoy me out of my mind by asking me constant questions about everything and everyone in Hyrule. That's what friendship is, right?"

Link burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"No way, did you just smile?" Navi said in mock shock. "I didn't think you were capable of smiling."

"I enjoy doing the unexpected." She pulled out a Deku Nut. "Until we meet again, Hero." With a blinding flash, she disappeared out of the laboratory.

"He sure is strange, isn't he?" said Navi.

"Very." Link agreed. "But somewhere behind that scarf I'm sure he's a nice guy." He sighed deeply. "I sure hope he's right about Zelda being okay. I can't wait to see her again. I wonder if she's changed at all..."


End file.
